


李帝努老婆不好惹

by WINwinct



Category: NOREN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINwinct/pseuds/WINwinct
Kudos: 19





	李帝努老婆不好惹

一回家黄仁俊就马上洗澡钻进被窝锁上房门。他好气哦！李帝努今天就睡沙发吧！

越想越气，越想越热，发情期不争气的到了。打了抑制剂发热的情况一点都没缓解，想闻李帝努的酒香，越想腺体跳的越快。今天这事过后他绝对再也不会找李帝努了。他黄仁俊会扛不过这该死的发情期？

呵！当然扛不过！

本来刚刚乖乖去找李帝努咬一口就可以解决的事，现在拖到后期一发不可收拾。满屋子的青柠味，热的头昏脑胀，衣服不知道被脱到哪去了，小手死死的拽住掀开的被角，后穴一直流水。黄仁俊慌得埋在枕头里轻声啜泣，这种感觉好陌生。

青柠味不断从门缝里涌出来，李帝努觉得不对劲，想开门发现被锁住了，急死人！

“黄仁俊，你开门啊！”  
门里没有回应，只有越来越浓郁的青柠香飘出来。  
“黄仁俊，你怎么了，你吱个声啊！”  
“黄仁俊，你不出声我撞门了！我进来了！”

黄仁俊哪里听得清李帝努在说什么，手不停的向后穴探去，里面好难受，本能的伸进手指抽插，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，不够，不够，他想要李帝努。

李帝努开门就看到一室春光。黄仁俊脸趴在床上，屁股撅起来手指在穴口不停进出，在灯光下能看见指尖带出的肠液，背上的蝴蝶骨随着手臂的幅度若隐若现，喘息和呻吟夹在一起冲进李帝努耳里，一下他就硬了。这样的黄仁俊他没见过。

“仁俊？”  
李帝努低声的试探。

黄仁俊满眼水气的望过去，让李帝努瞧见了自己这幅样子，后穴更兴奋，分泌出更多的穴水，他的alpha近在眼前，原始的冲动想让他填满自己，狠狠操干自己。这话他说不出口，侧着头委屈的满眼泪光。李帝努，你个狗屁君子！

李帝努身下快爆炸了，黄仁俊太诱人。金酒味信息素包裹着青柠冲击着黄仁俊的腺体，被折磨的瘫软下来，眼角红红的对着李帝努的方向喘息，嘴唇微张，能看见里面湿润的舌头。黄仁俊想勾引他。李帝努，你还要做君子？

这谁不上谁孙子！

李帝努发疯似的把人捞起来亲吻他修长的脖颈。手摸到屁股后面，湿的不成样子。亲吻变成了啃咬，带着些许怒气。

“仁俊都这样了，还嘴硬不让我帮你。”

黄仁俊不回话，抱着李帝努不撒手，贪婪的接受alpha信息素的安抚。

“快点…快点。”黄仁俊太想要了，手不自觉摸向了alpha鼓胀的下体，伸手解开李帝努的裤子，那根东西就弹了出来，他向下望了一眼就收回视线，伸手缓慢撸动柱身，李帝努爽的发出低吼。黄仁俊后穴分泌的液体滴在床单上，太需要人填满。

“仁俊后面好难受，也帮帮仁俊吧。”黄仁俊边喘边咬李帝努的耳垂。

“仁俊想要？”李帝努使坏。  
“想要，想要。”黄仁俊豁出去了。手上撸动的动作也更快了。  
“仁俊想要帝努进来？想要帝努操？”李帝努在后穴速度极慢的浅浅抽插，折磨黄仁俊。  
“想要，想要，想要帝努进来，想要帝努操。”黄仁俊说着骚话屁股不停的往李帝努的手指上坐，他想要更深更快。  
“仁俊真漂亮！”李帝努现在高兴了。

黄仁俊气不过他这么欺负自己，一定要怼他。  
“你会吗？”毕竟李帝努连他自己有发情期都不知道，也不排除他………没错，黄仁俊就是嘴上不饶人。  
这话哪个alpha听了都会抓狂吧！  
“放心，omega的知识我学的可好了。”

李帝努手指进入到深处，在肠壁上按的更频繁，找着他的敏感点。黄仁俊舒服地把头埋在alpha颈窝，哼哼唧唧，又用屁股配合着他的手指在里面搅动抽插，诱惑的李帝努溃不成军。

把黄仁俊放到床上，扶着人的屁股把东西塞进去，一插到底，周围的穴肉发疯似的包裹过来，温暖充实，拥有一只漂亮omega的感觉真好！黄仁俊一下被顶到了敏感点，呻吟不自觉变大，听到自己的浪叫，又下意识的捂住嘴巴。李帝努见他窘迫的样子，狠狠抽插起来，一次次顶在敏感点上，俯下身用舌头去舔弄omega发红的腺体。

“仁俊，干嘛要忍着呢？”

湿滑的舌尖折磨的黄仁俊快疯掉，扭动着脖子想躲开，李帝努感觉到他的抗拒，改用牙尖轻磨腺体，这下黄仁俊动都不敢动，刺激的他终于呻吟出声，后穴夹的更紧。李帝努想让他放松，星星点点的吻落在脊背，黄仁俊敏感的直起身子，李帝努一把把他搂住，揉捏他胸前的红缨，omega的叫声更好听了，下面又大了一圈。黄仁俊被塞的满满当当，转过头向李帝努索吻，下体突然被有些细汗的手掌包裹上下撸动，不一会就泄了李帝努一手。黄仁俊美妙的呻吟全被李帝努吻进肚子里。

李帝努果然哪哪都好，那方面也很好。

高潮过后黄仁俊一下子没了力气，李帝努出来换了个姿势，把人放在床上，黄仁俊不乐意里面空落落的，心急的缠上李帝努的腰，让他的大家伙赶紧进来。李帝努暗爽，这才是omega该有的样子嘛！

穴口一张一合的迎接李帝努，他哪有不努力的道理。抬起人的腿就开始进出，整根没入，再整根出来，发出淫秽的水声。  
“仁俊喜欢吗？”  
他看着身下人被情欲染的发红的身体和紧咬的双唇开始调戏他。黄仁俊不回答他就不动，任穴口一张一合，不得满足。

李帝努哪里是君子，分明是个奸猾小人！

李帝努也不想这样对他的小omega，可身下的人看起来太好欺负！

“喜欢，仁俊喜欢，帝努让仁俊好舒服！”李帝努喜欢他就多说点。

李帝努果然很受用，越发大力的进出，一下就打开了生殖腔，黄仁俊急了，摇头不让他进去。  
“我想让仁俊给我生孩子。”  
黄仁俊感受他的大物在生殖腔进出，眼睛里噙着泪水，本就被操干的说不清话，却强行让自己从欲望中回过神来。  
“帝努，求你。”黄仁俊没做好准备，他没做好抚养一个小生命的准备。  
“之前不让我碰也是因为怕怀孕？”  
“嗯。”  
这份责任太重大，他绝不轻率。  
“好，我等仁俊。”

李帝努退出来，亲了亲他的嘴角，哭起来真让人心疼。

“谢谢你。”黄仁俊觉得离爱上李帝努不远了。怎么会有这么体贴的人？

下一秒他就打消了这个想法。李帝努身下越来越硬，加快了抽插的速度，穴口磨的发红，随着进出越来越敏感。  
“太快了，啊…嗯…慢点。”  
李帝努被他说的越来越硬，哪里能慢的下来。把人拉起来坐到自己身上，突然的深入又让黄仁俊呻吟出声，穴口被干的发痛，只想李帝努快点射出来。黄仁俊便自己动起来，伏到李帝努耳边把呻吟全都灌进去，后穴一个收紧，终于射了出来。

“仁俊真坏！”

李帝努得了便宜还卖乖。

李帝努的家伙出来后精液一下子流出来湿了李帝努满腿。

“仁俊不乖！全都流出来了！”

黄仁俊真想把他的嘴缝起来。

李帝努抱着人不撒手，omega的青柠味真好闻，真心安，顺着味道咬上了腺体。罗渽民说错了，alpha才是娇滴滴黏着的那一个好不好！

“李帝努，白天为什么锁车门？”  
“我怕你后悔！我不想趁人之危。”  
“你这词用错了吧！难道不是我趁人之危？”  
“好像是喔，黄仁俊你是色狼，是流氓！”  
“好你个李帝努！”  
黄仁俊不开心，想从人怀里挣脱，却被抱的更紧了。

“那你刚才在干嘛？晚上就不怕我后悔了？”  
“这不是您勾引的我嘛！不关我事！”  
“李帝努，你嘴巴挺厉害的啊！”  
“跟老婆您学的啊！”  
黄仁俊哪里会服输，去饶李帝努的痒痒，奈何人家根本不怕痒。

“仁俊，你会爱我吗？”  
“会的。”


End file.
